The Grey
by Texmex007
Summary: Stella Hughes.17.Granddaughter of Kevin&Sheena-the woman who could communicate with the hearts of Pokémon.Only Stella gained this ability,but at a cost.She was born w/a life-threatening heart problem.Then there's N. 18.The mysterious leader of Team Plasma;a organization trying to liberate Pokémon.How can the Grey-the mixture of ideals and truths-survive in a world of Black&White?
1. Chapter 1

THE GREY

By: Texmex007

Ch.1

**A/N: Hey there everybody- hope you enjoy this as much as I am. There are many quotes from the game Black and White in the dialogue, and I do say I don't own Pokémon. Please feel free to review!**

Sunlight trickled through the huge oak tree that stood firmly in the middle of the Floaroma meadow. Down near the base of the trunk laid two figures, a young red headed girl and an Evee. After another moment of blissful relaxation, the Evee finally spoke up.

_"Master? Master can you hear me? I think it's about time that we were on our way…"_

Stella furrowed her eyebrows, a frown on her face.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'master' Evanon?" demanded the girl "I mean seriously, we've been together since our first steps on our Journey- I was what, 10? Like every other kid who goes out on their quest? It's been…" Stella sat up and counted on her fingers for a couple of seconds "7 years! And what have I always said?" she looked at the little brown Pokémon.

Evanon hesitated for a moment, and then replied meekly "_Don't call me that?"_

Stella nodded and then sighed, picking the small creature up into her arms and placing it into her lap "Exactly" she confirmed "you're my best friend. Best friends are not each other's 'masters'. We are equal-okay?" she said, saying the word with distaste. She petted Evanon for a while until it answered her.

_"Okay"_

Stella smiled down at her companion. For a moment, she wondered what life would be like if she wasn't able to understand her Pokémon so clearly- the thought made her shudder inwardly. _It would be hard _thought Stella, _but I could probably overcome it._

Stella was born in a family of eight people; her Mom and Dad, and her five brothers and sisters, not including Stella. She also used to have Grandparents- Sheena and Kevin Wayland. Unfortunately, they had both died of old age last year. Sheena had an amazing gift- she could communicate with Pokémon's hearts. When they had gotten married, Sheena and Kevin, The gift didn't seem to appear in either of their children, Roy and Leslie.

As the two got older, Leslie got married to Rockwell Hughes, the heir of the Silph Company and they had 6 kids; the whole family owning an Evee evolution. Instead of staying in the Sinnoh Region with Sheena and Kevin, They moved to Mossdeep City in the Hoenn Region. Roy, on the other hand, decided to dedicate his life to taking care of Sheena and Kevin, as well as the Temple held there.

As a child, Stella was always surrounded by family, ranging from her now twenty-five year old brother Mason to her now ten year old sister, Allison. It wasn't until Stella was five when her parents and her grandparents realized she had inherited Sheena's gift- that Stella too, was able to communicate with Pokémon. Stella had taken it really hard when they passed away- she was especially close to them.

"_Stella, can we go now to Unova? I think we should go now. Please?"_

Evanon's voice broke Stella's chain of thought.

"Huh? Oh-right. Okay, we're leaving" said Stella, getting up and stretching. She reached for a Poke'ball in her white utility belt and pulled it out. With one swift throw into the air, the red and white ball released its contents in a single beam of red light. A large, orange lizard with wings appeared, and let loose a cry.

"Blitz! Can you please help me out? I would like to go to Unova- will you take me there?" asked Stella, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

The Charizard, Blitz, nodded and then asked with a bellowing voice,

"_Where shall I take you?"_

Stella thought about this for a moment "hmmm, good question" said Stella, adding quickly "How about Accumula Town? I've been meaning to check out their Battle Club for quite some time. What about it Blitz, can you please take me?"

"_Of course. Hop on."_

With that, she put Evanon into her backpack and climbed onto the overgrown lizard's back. With a couple of flaps from its scaly wings, they took off into the air.

After about one or two hours of flying, they finally made it outside of the Accumula Town's Poke'center. Stella quickly thanked Blitz and ran inside the building to get her Pokémon healed- not like she needed to, but she always thought it was nice to make sure they were the in the fittest shape possible. When she walked back outside, she was surprised to see a huge crowd gathered around some sort of stand. She picked up Evanon to go investigate. Before she could ask someone nearby what was going on, she heard a voice through an intercom.

_"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation"_

_Pokémon Liberation?_ Thought Stella, as she made her way to the crowd, _What's going on here?_ She ended up standing in the second row of people in front of a man standing on a stage. He had pale green hair, a red and black eye-patch over his right eye, and he seemed to be wearing a fancy coat. He continued,

_"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that_

_have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"_

Stella heard murmurs spread through out the crowd.

"I think that's the truth.."

"I'm not really sure.."

_What the Hell? Of course this is the truth_ Thought Stella. Ghetsis continued talking,

_"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?_"

"I never thought about it that way.."

"Me neither.."

The murmurs where getting louder. Stella continued to listen to Ghetsis.

_"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"_

Before anyone could answer, he continued.

_"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."_

Stella watched as the man, Ghetsis, walked off the stage, waving at the crowd. As she watched him go, a sinking feeling crept into her stomach.

_This has really got the people stirred up_ She thought as she heard the other people talk about the recent speech.

"I don't want my Pokémon to think it's my subordinate.."

Evanon looked up at Stella, it's eyes full of worry. Stella knew what it was thinking: this is bad. Really bad.

"My Poke'mon and I are equals, aren't we? But it's stuck inside this Poke'ball…"

"Maybe I should just let it go.."

"NO!" Shouted Stella at the boy who just spoke.

He looked at her inquisitively "Why would you want to release your Poke'mon? What good would that do?" she said, "Think about it, that would be like having a best friend, and then just letting them go! Don't let go of your best friend!"

The boy thought about it for a moment "But how do I let my Pokémon know that it's my equal?"

Stella smiled "You don't have to release your Pokémon to make it feel as an equal- just treat it like you would want to be treated-right?" She continued enthusiastically "That's the golden rule! Who said it didn't apply to Pokémon too?"

The boy smiled "You're right- thanks" he said, and then wandered off. Stella was left out of breath over what she had just done. She just saved a potential disaster. Her thoughts soon where broken by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but hear you from where I was. Mind if I talk to you?"

Stella spun around to see a young man at about eighteen years old, his wavy green hair long and kept in a ponytail. He wore a white dress-shirt over a black turtleneck and grey jeans with green sneakers. He wore a black and white cap on top of his head and a rubix cube clipped around his jeans. A curious pendant hung around his neck and he wore a thick black and silver bracelet. His blue eyes sparkled curiously at Stella and Evanon for a brief moment.

"S-sure" said Stella "What did you want?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to your Pokémon if you don't mind" said the young man.

Stella just looked at him "What?" she asked, trying not to sound rude. He didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I can talk to Pokémon. I want to talk to your Evee, if that's alright with you" he said.

"Sure" replied Stella, adding "My name is Stella, by the way. And Evee's name is Evanon."

The man looked at Evanon and started talking. Stella decided to ignore their conversation so she wouldn't be prying.

_"_Hey, Evanon. Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Stella is?" asked the stranger. After a moment, he continued.

"OK, OK, got it. So Stella was born in Mossdeep City, lives with a large family, and was given the Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world. Still, this Evee trusts you for some reason. That's good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them."

Stella's head started to hurt. _Did I just hear that correctly?_

"I... want to see things no one can see" said N, looking at a Poke'ball in his hand. He continued,

"The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"

Stella just looked at him.

"I…yes? I mean, I think they are already perfect.."

The boy smiled.

"That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." Said the boy, adding "my name is N, let us commence in getting to know your capability to see it!"

Stella smiled slyly "We just met, and you want to battle, eh? I like your attitude. Of course I will!"

N brought out a Poke'ball and threw it, shouting "Go, my friend!" In the red beam of light a Purrloin emerged, stretching out and mewing. Stella grabbed a LuxuryBall out from her back utility pocket and threw it as well.

"Raylux, Spotlight!"

A small Shinx appeared, roaring cutely. Stella and N proceeded to stare each other down, after a while, N spoke.

"Ladies first" said N.

_Your mistake _thought Stella, then pointing at the opponent's Pokémon, commanded "Raylux, use Discharge!"

The little Pokémon released an intense amount of electricity from its body and hit the Purrloin with great force. It flew back from the impact.

"Good job!" praised Stella. People from the crowd were now starting to gather, and cheers could be heard in the audience.

"We're not done yet!"" retorted N, "Purrloin, use Shadow Claw!"

The Purrloin obediently charged after Raylux, it's claw emitting a ghastly purple shadow with sharp claws. Before it could hit, Stella silently commanded Raylux to dodge- and just in time.

"Okay, now use Thunderbolt!"

Shinx whipped around and dropped a wicked thunderbolt, hitting the Purrloin hard. It fainted instantly.

"Your Pokémon… They are so happy to be with you.." Said N as he returned his Purrloin "I wonder why that is.." He took another Poke'ball out.

"I'll soon find out- go my friend!"

This time, N brought out a Snivy. Stella returned Raylux quickly and summoned Blitz. Blitz glared at the grass snake Pokémon intently.

"Use Wing Attack, Blitz!" ordered Stella. The giant winged lizard lifted off the ground and soared into the air- aiming at Snivy. Before Blitz could hit the little Pokémon, Snivy used the vines from its body to lift off the ground and dodge. "Oo's" and "Ah's" could be heard from the crowd.

"Tch. Smart move" said Stella, she then commanded, "Blitz, Flamethrower!"

The beast was only too happy to release a huge line of fire from its mouth; hitting its target without mercy. A fainted Snivy was left in its wake.

"My friend! Return!" called out N. He hesitated to take out another Pokémon. Stella wondered if he was out of Pokémon or not- turned out he wasn't.

"Go my friend!" commanded N, as he threw another poke'ball out. A huge Gurdurr took form in the beam of red light. Stella withdrew Blitz and summoned another Pokémon.

"Get em' Niyte!"

A cute Dratini formed and slithered towards the Gurdurr- the white orb on its forehead glowing.

"Use Thunderwave!"

Nyte quickly released a wave of electricity at the Gurdurr, and in a few shocking moments it left the opponent's Pokémon paralyzed. Since the Gurdurr was too paralyzed to move, Stella took the chance to keep hitting with offence.

"Now, use Draco Meteor!"

The Dratini looked up at the sky, and released a big ball of light from its mouth. The ball flew high up into the atmosphere and dispersed quickly- from each tendril of light formed a meteor which headed back down towards the Gurdurr. Too paralyzed to move still, it took on all the hits from the attack. It fainted quickly.

"Good job Nyte! That was amazing!" praised Stella. More cheers could be heard from the crowd.

N withdrew Gurdurr quietly.

"Go, my friend!"

An Archeops formed from the red beam of light, and it cried out energetically. Stella quickly swapped out Nyte for another member of her party.

"Come on out, Luna!"

A huge crescent shaped Lunatone appeared from the light, its glowing red eyes cut into the Archeops, and for a moment, the opponent's Pokémon was silent.

"Luna, use Smack Down!"

The rocky moon-shaped Pokémon immediately used the move, and left Archeops heavily damaged with no way to lift off.

"That's just fine" said N, matter-of-factly "because Archeops does best running! Go my friend, get in close and use Shadow Claw!"

The ancient Pokémon took off quickly and proceeded to claw at Luna. The Rock and Psychic Pokémon quickly levitated out of the way and float into safety.

"Now, Luna, use Charge Beam!" shouted Stella. The Lunatone quickly gathered up energy in its center and fired it at Archeops. It soon fainted.

"You're awesome Luna!" squealed Stella, jumping up and down. She then returned it.

"You're Pokémon are calling to me!" said N, a smile on his face, "Go my friend!"

A Tympole emerged from the beam of light, a cute smile on its face.

"Help me, Gardia!" summoned Stella.

An elegant Gardevoir emerged, its long ballroom gown flowing as it floated in front of Stella.

"Tympole, use Hyper Voice!" commanded N. The little tadpole-like Pokémon opened its mouth and released a loud ring of noise, hitting Gardia smack-dab in the middle. Gardia crossed her arms and braced for the impact. When Tympole stopped, Stella quickly instructed Gardia

"Hurry Gardia, use Energy Ball!"

Gardevoir quickly gathered the energy in the grass and trees around itself and formed a ball of green energy. When the ball was fairly large, she thrusted it forcefully at the Tympole- it flew back in the collision. It did not get up.

"She really knows her stuff" said a voice from the crowd, "She keeps using the most effective moves!"

N retrieved Tympole and stared at his last poke'ball. _She's strong…_

"You know your Pokémon so well. You must love them a lot" said N.

"Do I?" said Stella incredulously, "I love them more than life!" Hearing that made Gardia wrap her long arms around Stella in a hug.

"Alright, I'm not down and out yet- go my friend!" said N, throwing one more poke'ball in the air. A Pidove flew out of it and started cooing.

"Return, Gardia!" said Stella. She looked down at Evanon with a smile.

"Ready to go, Evanon?" she asked, clenching her hand in excitement.

"_Always!"_ barked Evanon, running up to battle.

"Let's do this- Evanon, Shadow Ball!" ordered Stella. Evanon formed and released a ball of shadow and hurled it at Pidove, however it dodged it.

"Now Pidove, use Fly!" ordered N. the Pokémon started to climb into the air, barely visible.

"Evanon, use Dig!" commanded Stella, and everyone watched as the little brown Pokémon started to dig into the soil- it reached underground just when Pidove had swooped in to attack.

"What's the point in using Dig, Stella? It cannot affect Pidove…" pointed out N. Stella ignored him.

"Keep using Dig!" ordered Stella. The little brown Pokémon kept digging. Finally, the battlefield was riddled holes.  
"Now, Evanon, use Shadow Ball!" ordered Stella. Multiple purple orbs rose from each hole, and eventually formed into a huge ball. The ball hurled at the Pidove, knocking it onto the ground forcefully, "Now, Evanon, use Trump Card!"

Evanon yipped excitedly. It had used up almost all of the PP for that move- almost. This would be it's last one. It obediently started to form a series of red plates around its body in a ring, and started to hurl them at Pidove. After receiving multiple strikes from the attack, Pidove fainted.

It was over. Stella won. Cheers spread throughout the crowd.

"Wahoo!" shouted Stella, picking up Evanon and swinging the little brown Pokémon around in a circle, "You were awesome!"

Evanon just smiled. Stella stopped spinning around and watched N approach her. He gave her the prize money quietly, and turned around to leave- but before doing so he leaned in close and whispered something into her ear,

_"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."_


	2. Chapter 2

THE GREY

By: Texmex007

Ch. 2

After defeating the Battle Club, she found that she couldn't shake her previous visit in Accumula town- N's voice still rung in her ears.

"_"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."_

It had been a couple of days since she had last seen him, and she still had unanswered questions. What did he mean by that- that Pokémon where never going to become perfect beings? Who was he? Stella had turned to say something after the battle, but he had disappeared as if he was made out of thin air. A sudden ringing of her Xtransceiver broke her out of her trance. She scrambled for the little device and watched a familiar face pop up on the screen as she pressed 'answer' button.

"Hey there Stella!" said Roark, the Oreburgh city, Sinnoh gym leader, "how are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay Roark" answered Stella. It wasn't a lie- she hadn't had an angina attack yet for today. Her normally crippled heart started to beat a little harder while she talked to him "What's up?"

Roark smiled at her and answered "Well, I was wondering if you were in Unova-"

"I am!" interjected Stella with a smile. He grinned "well that's good!" he continued, "because I am too. Is there any chance you could come to Nacrene city? I wanted to look at the museum with you, and you know..." his face deepened in color "catch up?"

Stella couldn't help but smile. She knew how much he loved fossils. "I'd love to! I'll be over in Nacrene in probably 30 minutes or so. See you then!"

Like she said, 30 minutes later she found herself landing in Nacrene city, and after thanking Blitz, she started walking towards the museum. When she got there however, Roark wasn't anywhere to be seen. _"He's probably inside already"_ thought Stella as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hey!"

Stella stopped in her tracks. _"I know that voice..."_ she thought as she whirled around-a little too fast- and saw N behind her, a smile on his face.

"Whoa" she said, teetering on the edge of the steps. He made a gesture as if he would catch her if she fell. She soon gathered her composure.

"Hi" said Stella, not really sure what to say. Evanon gave a happy bark.

"Hello" said N, walking up the stairs and standing next to her "I couldn't help but call you out- I haven't seen you in a while. I'm N, remember?" _How could I forget? _Thought Stella as he continued talking, "Well, It's been a while and I was hoping if we could battle-"

Stella cut him off.

"I'm sorry- I mean, I usually don't decline a battle, but I'm in a really big hurry, I have a date-" _Wait. Did I just call it a 'date'? _Thought Stella, her face reddening a tad. When she heard Roark's voice behind her, her face almost matched the color of her hair.

"It's alright Stella" said Roark "our _date _can wait for a moment." Stella couldn't help but notice how he pronounced the word.

"Okay" said Stella, "But only one-on-one, got it?"

N just grinned. They headed out to a field out by the museum and N summoned a Pokémon first.

"Go friend, let's battle!" said N, his Tympole emerging from the poke ball.

"Raylux, spotlight!" ordered Stella, her now newly evolved Luxio emerging from the beam.

"Wow, Stella, Raylux evolved?!" questioned Roark, "That's cool!" he then continued, saying "Well, since I'm here, I'll be scorekeeper. Lets begin!"

"Raylux, lets start with Charge beam!"

The Luxio roared loudly and gathered all the loose electricity in his body and shot it at the Tympole. It took the damage head on, but still stood. N then commanded Tympole to use Echo voice. Stella quickly wrapped up the battlefield with a thunderbolt.

"The winner of this match is… Stella!" declared Roark with a smile.

"Yes!" said Stella triumphantly, patting Luxio on the back heartily. Raylux just smirked.

"I still don't understand why your Pokémon are so happy to be with you..." said N as he retrieved his Tympole.

"It's because they have a wonderful trainer" answered Roark. Stella made sure to give him mental brownie points.

"Aw thanks Roark" said Stella, then turning to her Eevee, she said "It's because we are equals, right Evanon?"

"_Right Ma- I mean, Stella!"_ giggled the little brown Pokémon. N stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Your Eevee- Evanon, just called you by your first name" said N incredulously, "How-"

"I know" said Stella matter-of-factly "you're not the only one who can understand Pokémon."

N was quiet for a moment, contemplative. He walked to Stella and offered to shake her hand, which she obliged to. While doing so, he looked her strait in the eyes, those grey orbs that sparkled as he told her something so quiet, she almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"Stella..." said N, "we _will _meet again. You can count on it."

Stella walked into the museum with Roark, her arm resting in the crook of his. They admired the fossils (Roark a little more zealously than Stella) and the HUGE Dragonite skeleton that proudly rested in the middle of the museum.

"So… How've you been feeling recently?" asked Roark. He was one of the few people she had ever confided in about her heart condition. Since infancy, Stella had been having her own internal battle with Atherosclerosis, a heart disease in which the cause remained unknown. It was never prominent as a child, so her parents thought she was healthy like their other children. That is- until she got lost in the woods behind their house. Stella had stayed there for a day, feeling confused, alone, scared, and desperately wanting to go home. Fortunately for her, the Pokémon were very kind.

When her parents found out she was missing and led a search team to find her, Stella was talking to the Pokémon and sounding like she was answering them. When her mother saw this, she soon realized that Stella had inherited Sheena's gift. When they brought her home, Stella was so happy to be home that she was laughing, running around and jumping for joy. Suddenly, it started to hurt in her chest. When she started to panic, it only got worse. After rushing her to the hospital and getting her stabilized, the doctor told them it was Atherosclerosis, and he proceeded to explain that the pain was due to the angina that was affiliated with the disease. What's more, Stella's life was about to change dramatically. No sports. No big meals. And no extreme stress.

"I'm doing okay- I'm not hurting right now" answered Stella. When she was ten, she had to literally beg to be allowed to go on her own Pokémon adventure. It's been seven years since then, and Stella was glad to think that she hadn't had any major attacks since as a small child. Sure, she would have them, but just small ones at random times during the day. They mostly came when she was asleep, after running or climbing up steep hills, or when a Pokémon (or Trainer) jumped out of nowhere. Besides that, she was safe.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to come and visit me" said Roark.

"Of course!" said Stella "me too."

After the day had ended, Roark hugged his friend 'goodbye' and headed out to Sinnoh. Once again, Stella was alone.

_ Well, I'm not completely alone_ thought Stella as she picked up Evanon and started walking towards the nearby Pokémon Center.

_"Where should we go next Stella?" _inquired the Eevee. Stella just grinned. "Think you'll be up for some yummy Casteliacones tomorrow?"

Evanon didn't think tomorrow could come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

THE GREY

By: Texmex007

Ch. 3

**It's been awhile, but here's another chapter of The Grey, by yours truly, Texmex007. Again, I do not own Pokémon. Well, without further ado, here it is!**

_Piercing skyscrapers… Flashing lights wherever you turn… _Thought Stella, _Dancers jamming out in the city square… The smell of the salty ocean filling your lungs with warm air…_

A huge suitcase shoved Stella to the side as she walked down the chaotic Castelia Street.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU JERK!" yelled Stella as the business man pushed her aside.

_And apparently, streams of people who don't know where they're going and are too rude to stop and apologize when they run you over _finished Stella.

"I mean, seriously!" she said, beyond annoyed, "I wonder if Mason acts like this when he's going to work!"

The thought of her oldest brother shoving innocent bystanders while he made his way to their dad's Silph Co. building made her want to laugh.

_ Bystanders would shove Mason out of their way_ she thought.

"Oh well," sighed Stella, "since we are here, let's get some of those Casteliacones, eh Evanon?"

The little Eevee barked happily.

Their dreams of tasting a Casteliacone where soon crushed when they arrived at the abandoned stand. The only thing there was a white sign reading:

**Casteliacones**

**Sold on TUESDAYS ONLY **

Stella stared at the smiley-face for a moment.

"What day is it? What day is it? What day is it?" questioned Stella as she quickly turned her eyes to her Pokétch that she still had from her journey through Sinnoh. She speedily touched the 'next' button with her finger until she found the Calender app.

"What. Day. Is. It?"

She stared at the answer.

**MONDAY**

"UGH, I hate Mondays!" shouted Stella. She didn't care about the other people staring at her. _They're probably agreeing with me_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Evanon; we will have to wait until tomorrow." said the Trainer sadly.

Evanon smiled at her anyway.

"_We can always go to the art museum!" _suggested the little brown furball. Stella laughed, "Sure Evanon that sounds good to me."

Sundown slowly trickled through the skyscrapers as the duo made their way out of Studio Castelia and headed up Mode Street to watch the sun sink into the horizon. They sat on the benches that took up the West side of the huge fountain that dominated the city square. After a while, Stella spoke up,

"You know Evanon, I read from somewhere that our bodies- the elements that we are made of- come from the stars in our galaxy" Stella looked down at Evanon, who was curled up contently on her lap "the article also said that we are actually made from multiple stars."

_"So we are all star children?"_ yawned the little Pokémon.

"Yeah, basically" confirmed Stella.

_"So is that why your name is 'Stella'?"_ asked Evanon. Stella smiled,

"Something like that" said Stella, "My Mom named both my older brother Orion and I after stars, because she didn't think she could have anymore children. She wished on the stars to be able to have more kids, and when her wish came true, she wanted to repay the stars somehow" Stella stopped talking.

"At least, that's what she says anyway. It all sounds romantic in a sense" laughed Stella. She gently picked Evanon up and placed her on the ground,

"Alright, now we need to get back to the Pokémon center, before it gets too dark."

The two walked towards the East side of the square and headed down Castelia Street. To their surprise, it was practically empty.

"Not gonna lie, this place is creepy when it's deserted" gulped Stella, picking up Evanon and holding it close.

_"You can't possibly be scared"_ sneered the dog-like creature. Stella immediately set her partner on the ground in anger.

"Of course NOT!" retorted Stella.

They hurried past the first hotel on the left and were about to pass the Game Freak building when two thugs came out from behind a garbage dump. Stella froze.

"Why hello little lady" said one of the thugs with a Pokéball in hand, "Why would a girl like you be out here in the dark?"

The other sneered "Yeah, don't you know it can be dangerous if you encounter the wrong kind of people?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, c-can I help you?" asked Stella, stooping down and picking up the Eevee. The two shady characters drew closer- one of them placing a hand in the small of her back, while the other grabbed a lock of her hair,

"Wow, you have really pretty features. How old are you?" asked the taller one.

Stella's heart started to beat faster. _Oh no. oh no oh no oh no._ her grey eyes widened as he brought his face closer to her's. She tried to speak.

"S-s-s-stop"

_I'm going to have an attack _thought Stella,_ No. no no no…_

_"Keep your hands off her!" _shouted Evanon as it nipped at the man's face and bit his nose.

"OW! STUPID LITTLE MUTT!" yelled the man. The sight of his partner recoiling made the other let go of her too. The first man, still holding his nose, drew out a Pokéball and summoned a Haunter.

"Use Thunderwave!" commanded the thug. Before Stella could move, the hit landed and she, as well as Evanon, was paralyzed.

"Oh Arceus, please" whimpered Stella, "I have a- a heart problem- please- leave me a-alone" she could feel her body growing weaker and weaker.

"There's no use in lying to us" said one of the thugs as he lifted his fist to hit her "You're dead now."

_Arceus. Arceus. Arceus, its Stella-Sheena's granddaughter. Please…Help me._ Stella closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

"What's this? Who are you guys!?" said one of the thugs.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Stella opened her eyes quickly to see the two thugs land on the concrete ground. She looked around her and saw three figures surrounding her, males. Each male had long, white hair and matching black mesh material over their stomachs and black vests. They wore black jacket-like clothing around their black jeans. _They look like ninjas _thought Stella.

One of the ninjas took a fruit out of his jean's pocket and silently motioned her to eat it. It was a Cheri berry.

"P-please, give it to Evanon f-first" asked Stella. The ninja did what he was asked of and fed it to Evanon, who immediately started to rub its head on Stella's shoulder. Then the ninja put another Cheri berry into her mouth. After the first bite she felt her body able to move again. She collapsed on the floor and fainted-her heart palpitating a mile a minute.

The green haired boy fiddled with his hat as he waited patiently for his Shadow Triad to arrive.

_They were supposed to be here an hour ago…_

The slightest of a breeze inside the room caused the boy to turn around and face his loyal servants.

"Our lord N" said the trio in unison as they kneeled.

"Well?" questioned N, "What happened? I expected you three to be here earlier."

The middle one spoke.

"The attackers paralyzed her and her Pokémon. Before they could hurt her we stepped in. We offered her the antidote first-but she declined. Instea-"

"Wait-what do you mean?" interjected N.

"She wanted us to give it to her Eevee first" continued the ninja. N stared down at his necklace.

_She wanted to give it to her Pokémon first…? Why? Why? Does she love Pokémon that much? Maybe…_

"Well?" demanded N when the ninja fell silent, "Please, continue if you will."

"Apparently she has heart problems" said the ninja on the right, "and she fainted. We took her to the hospital and stayed to make sure she would be okay. After she was stabilized, we left to come back here."

N stared at the trio; his blue eyes wide. "This… This is true?"

The ninja on the left spoke "That is what she said to the attackers."

N looked down at his necklace again, contemplative. "Thank you. That is all" dismissed N. they disappeared into thin air.

_Maybe…she is different._

**Author Note: Oookay~ well, what do you guys think? I'm looking foreword to your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

THE GREY

By: Texmex007

Ch. 4

_Stella… Stella… You're safe now… a huge Pokémon's elongated face stared into Stella's, Its red eyes glowed warmly as she opened her own. _

"_Arceus..?" said Stella in her dream._

_The Pokémon slowly left her as a blinding light consumed the space around the two.._

Stella sprang up out of her sleep as the image of Arceus evaporated from her conscience.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE?" blurted Stella. She looked around the room she just woke up in for answers. Evanon watched her from the chair beside her bed.

_White. Everywhere. White sheets. White gown. Machine._

She took a deep breath in as she stared at the I.V in her arm; the memories of the night before started to crash down on her.

_Thugs almost killed me. Prayed to Arceus. Ninjas. The ninjas-who were they?_

Evanon jumped from the chair to its Trainer's lap and barked.

"Hey Evanon" smiled Stella. She started to pet the little brown creature as she continued to think about what she had just seen. Had Arceus really appeared to her in her dreams? She wasn't sure. She knew what it looked like- she had seen statues and pictures of it from the Temple that her grandparents used to guard. She couldn't be too sure, although she knew one thing to stand true- it had answered her prayer.

"_Stella…What are you thinking about?"_ inquired the Eevee. Stella was about to answer when the doctor came in.

"Hello there Stella, I'm the doctor. How are you feeling?" asked the man in blue scrubs.

"I'm a lot better now, thank you doctor" answered Stella

"Well, you were in some state when you came in. You should be good to go now"

Stella smiled and thanked him again. The doctor left as a nurse removed her I.V and pointed to another nurse who was holding her belongings,

"If you could please follow me" asked the dainty nurse. When they reached the changing rooms, the nurse looked at the clothes Stella had out and said, "Oh, if it helps, today's the first day of summer."

"Is it?" questioned Stella, looking at her Pokétch. Sure enough, it read:

**Tuesday**

**FIRST DAY OF SUMMER**

"Well, thanks miss" said Stella, as she traded out her warmer spring uniform for her more airy summer outfit.

When she walked out she was sporting a long sleeve, thick orange and white striped t-shirt and denim shorts with her white and orange sneakers. As she walked out of the hospital into the streets of Castelia City, she had to cover her eyes from the sun's immense amount of light.

"Geez, this is gonna be a long, hot summer" remarked Stella as she continued walking, "That just means those Casteliacones are going to be that much more delicious!"

The wait for the Casteliacones took at least 45 minutes, but by the time they finished the icy treats, Stella and Evanon were convinced that it was worth it. As they walked by the Pokémon center Stella hit her head with the palm of her hand,

"I almost forgot! I'm all dressed for summer, but I need to change my party!" she exclaimed as they headed inside the center. Stella had a habit of changing parties for each season, since she would miss her Pokémon from other regions.

After half-listening to Professor Birch talk energetically for around half an hour about his studies on Shellos and their differences and distribution in the Sinnoh region, Stella was able to receive her Pokémon and excuse herself. Once receiving them, she let out all of them at once to say 'hi' to.

"Come on out guys!" she commanded in the Pokémon Center. Different forms of pokemon took shape around her.

"Combusken!" cried a large chicken-like Pokémon, "Blaze!" said Stella as she hugged it. A Braviary, Seviper, Horsea, and Pikachu gathered around her as she called out their names.

"Valor, Vendetta, Kingsly, Sparky!"

Evanon smiled as each one stretched and took turns hugging their Trainer.

"Alright guys, are you ready to go?" she asked. They cried in unison "alright, let's go!"

She returned them all except Braviary, and walked outside into the bustling morning.

"Valor, will you please take me to Nimbasa City?" she asked to the brightly plumaged bird, "I would go on foot but there's a raging sandstorm on Route 4."

"_Of course. Hop on"_ replied Valor. They took flight, and after a couple of minutes, they landed in Nimbasa.

"Thanks Valor- you deserve a nice, long rest" said Stella as she returned it to its ball.

"So where do you want to go first Evanon?" questioned Stella as the two looked around for something to do- and since they weren't all that into sports, they both silently decided to ignore the Big Stadium and Small Court.

"_How about the Pokémon musical?" _asked the Eevee.

"Sure thing!" smiled Stella.

They went and decided to watch _"Stardom"_. After that, they walked out and sat on a bench.

"Now what?" said Stella, sweeping her blood red hair out of her face. Shouts of laughter from behind her reached her ears. She turned around to see a rollercoaster zoom by.

"I know what we are going to do!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and started walking towards the amusement park. Evanon followed close to her heels, trying to persuade her not to go,

"_Stella-you know you shouldn't go on the rollercoaster! You could get an attack!" _after watching its Trainer keep walking without looking at it, the Eevee continued "_Hey, are you listening to me?"_

"No" said Stella, sticking her tongue out playfully at the little brown Pokémon. They reached the rollercoaster boarding platform inside the Gym, reminding Stella to shine her badges when she had the time.

"WOAH that was awesome!" shouted Stella as they walked out of the Gym. The two then decided to visit the food booths and games. After a while, it started to grow dark.

Suddenly, a cry rang out through the park.

"Help! Somebody! Stop that person-" yelled a short haired blonde girl wearing a white skirt, green hat and orange blouse, "he stole my Pokémon!"

Stella quickly jerked her head towards the direction where the girl was pointing and spotted the assailant who wore a Team Plasma uniform. She started running towards him.

"Stop, thief!" she commanded.

"_Stella, you know you shouldn't be running!"_ huffed Evanon as it stayed close behind her. Stella ignored him. She tried to stay close behind the attacker, but it was no use. As her chest started pounding, she watched as he dove behind a tent. As Stella resumed her running through the crowd she bumped into someone.

"Oh-I'm sorry!" said Stella as she turned to face the person. Her grey eyes widened as she stared into a familiar pair of blue ones.

"It's okay" said the boy as he glanced at her. He then looked at her again- this time with a closer look, "Wait- Stella?"

"N?" asked Stella. N smiled at her and, without thinking, embraced her in a hug.

"I almost didn't recognize you-since you're outfit is different. You look good" he said.

"Um, it-it's good to-to see you too" stammered Stella, a small blush spreading across her face. She was suddenly thinking about how short her shorts might seem._ Well, they reach my middle fingers, so they should be fine_, she thought.

"I'm glad you're ok" said N, finally letting go. Stella looked at him questioningly.

"What-what do you mean?" she asked as he petted Evanon.

"Well, I heard that you had a run-in with some shady characters in Castelia City" replied N. He looked up at her and added, "Seriously-I'm glad to see you are alright."

"Thanks N.…" she said while he stood up, "hey, speaking of shady characters-have you seen a guy dressed in a Team Plasma outfit run by here?"

"You're looking for Team Plasma?" asked N, his face darkening slightly, "I saw them run in here. I'll help you look for them-come with me" he took her hand, (Stella's face blushed even more) and started walking. They passed the Gym and stands, but they couldn't find the slightest trace of the Team Plasma.

"They're not here…" he said quietly as he gazed at the Ferris wheel "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

"that's a good idea" smiled Stella, "I love Ferris wheels."

I love Ferris wheels too" grinned N as he guided her to the stand "The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

Stella gave him a confused look "S-sure, why not?" she said.

N must have realized how weird he sounded to her, because he looked at her and said rather quickly, "sorry about that; it's how I look at things. I really like mathematics- I believe it's the key to understanding the universe" he then added quietly, "and besides, math doesn't lie."

They both sat together in the huge compartment as Stella looked down at the city, trying to find the culprit. After a moment of awkward silence, N spoke up.

"First things first, there's something I must tell you" said N. Stella looked at him.

"Let me guess- you're married" said Stella dryly. N just laughed.

"Nope" he said with a wink, "not even taken". Stella tried not to blush, but he caught it anyway. After a moment of silence, he continued.

"But seriously…I need to tell you something."

That was her cue to be quiet. "Go ahead" she said softly.

"I am the king of Team Plasma" said N, staring into her eyes, "Ghetsis-that man you heard in Accumula Town- asked me to work with him to save Pokémon" he paused for a split second, "I wonder how many Pokémon even exist in this world..."

"Wait-what?" exclaimed Stella, leaning away from him, "you're a king of an organization? _That _organization? The organization that wants to separate precious Pokémon from their trainers- that one? But why!?"

"Because" said N, "humans abuse their Pokémon. Maybe not to the extremities of actual, physical abuse, but they neglect them. You cannot tell me that they don't; I've grown up seeing it. I cannot stand by while humans continue to hurt my friends!"

"But…" said Stella, trying to regain her composure "not-not everyone is like that!"

N smiled at her curiously, and she knew he was thinking of something. She waited impatiently for him to respond.

"No," he said as he propped his elbows onto his knees and cradled his face into his hands, staring at her once again, "not everyone. You've got me thinking…"

He took Stella's hand and placed it on his chest- his pulse beating underneath the palm of her hand as he spoke,

"If you can read Pokémon's hearts like me, then what does mine say?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as a grin spread across his face. Stella tried not to look at him.

"Well-since you're not really a Pokémon, I don't understand how I could read you" she said.

"That's absurd" said N, "surely you've read something-sensed something-_felt something."_

"Oh really? I'm assuming that, due the statement that you just made, you've read something from my heart?" asked Stella, tugging her hand away with a sliver of annoyance.

"Of course" said N, not letting go of her hand, "I know that unlike most people, you love your Pokémon so much that in a do or die situation, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for them" he moved closer to her on the bench, towering her, "What I don't know, is _why._"

Stella's eyes widened, "How-"

She was cut off.

"How did I know? I have my resources" said N. Stella thought about this.

"So it was you- that's where those ninjas came from? You sent them?" said Stella, her heart racing, "You saved my life; thank you."

N pulled her closer to him, "does that mean I get a reward?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Knew it was too good to be true" joked N. He still kept her close.

"I had a feeling that something wasn't right" said N, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around her, "I sent them to check up on you. Thank Arceus that the Shadow Triad was able to get to you in time-"

"That's what they're called?" questioned Stella as her face grew red from his hold, "the 'Shadow Triad'? Who are they exactly?"

N looked out the window as he answered, "They are three men that Ghetsis saved a while back. They practically raised me. Now they take it upon themselves to protect Ghetsis and me."

Stella just nodded.

"In fact…" said N, peering over the edge of the window, "they may be on top of this compartment right now."

"That's not creepy at all" replied Stella sarcastically.

N just laughed, "You never answered my question. Why do you love Pokémon so much?"

Stella was quiet for a moment.

"I have Atherosclerosis" she whispered, "It's a heart disease. Basically, the arteries in my body are weak and susceptible to blockage from plaque buildup" she looked for a reaction in his face, and when she saw a slight frown, she continued, "because I have this, I have to be really, really, _really_ careful not to over exercise my body, and stay away from emotionally distressing situations."

"Oh man…" sighed N. Stella continued,

"When I was little, my family had no idea. I got lost in the woods behind our house in Mossdeep City. I was terrified and alone. I didn't know what to do, so I started to cry out for my parents. A couple of Pokémon showed up from hearing my cries. I heard them tell me to calm, and that I was ok" She stole a glance from N, "I still remember what kind of Pokémon they were too."

"Really?" asked N. Stella nodded.

"Yep" she said with a smile, "it was an Altaria and its family. I still remember its sweet voice when it sang to me."

"Hmm.." said N, his hold tightening around her slightly as they watched the sunset in silent.

Evanon, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up.

"_Stella?"_ asked Evanon; Stella and N looked at the little brown creature as it crawled into her lap, "_what were you thinking of this morning when you woke up? You said you were going to tell me."_

N raised an eyebrow at Stella, as if he was saying '_this is normal for you too then, huh?'_

Stella gave a smirk back as to reply '_yes, indeed it is',_ "Well…" she said, "I saw Arceus in my dreams."

Evanon nodded. N was now the one to have a question,

"You mean _the _Arceus?" he asked as he let go of her for a moment and pushed his green hair out of his eyes.

"Well, yes" she said, "my grandmother was a descendent of a man named 'Damos'- whom Arceus gave the Jewel of Life to in order to help him restore the land" she smiled fondly, "it's funny- I inherited the ability to read the hearts of Pokémon from her."

"Wow" said N, "I'm shocked. I've actually heard that story. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah…"

The two watched as the ground grew closer and closer.

"Jeez" said Stella, as they boarded off the Ferris wheel, "In all this time I couldn't spot that perpetrator!"

N tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry Stella."

"Are you really, oh King of Team Plasma?" retorted Stella with narrow eyes, "You were awfully distractive."

"And you weren't? Oh, and if I'm the King, what does that make you?" asked N, slipping his back arm around her waist. Before she could say anything, the same thief that she had been looking for popped up out of nowhere.

"Lord N!" called the grunt. Another grunt stood beside him.

Stella whirled around and stared at the thief with daggers in her eyes. _N or no N, I'm going to catch that thief!_ She thought angrily as she slipped out of N's grasp and stepped forward to attack.

"Wait" said N, grabbing her shoulder, but she shook him off.

"Don't you dare try to stop me" she growled.

"S-sir? I'm in no condition to battle." reported the grunt shakily. The other shook in agreement. N stepped in between the grunts and Stella,

"There's no problem" he said to the grunts, "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, both of you are under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." As the grunt started to run away, N stared at Stella, "Now then, Stella, do you follow my logic?"

Stella rolled her eyes, "yeah. The King needs to protect his loyal subjects" she said, visibly and verbally annoyed.

"If true, your words please me. Ah. Then..." said N with a smile, glancing at the lights flashing from the Ferris wheel, "The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!"

"Fine" said Stella, taking out a Pokéball, "let's just get this over with- Blaze, come on out!"

The Combusken roared as it took shape. N let out his Pidove.

"That's new" said N.

"Yeah- I change my team every season" said Stella, "I miss them a lot sometimes-especially this one. He's my first Starter Pokémon."

With that last remark, the two plunged into a heavy battle- in which Stella reigned victorious.

"Tch" said N, "the results were the same as last time…"

"Of course it was!" said Stella, returning her Pokémon and stopping in front of him-the two grunts long gone, "It's because you haven't allowed the thought that maybe love can be felt between both the trainer and Pokémon into your heart." She poked his chest for an added effect. He brushed back her bangs and caressed her cheek softly,

"You really are different." He whispered. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Leaving so soon, huh?" called out Stella. N laughed and shouted in reply,

"Don't worry- will definitely meet again!"

N sat in his throne as he half-listened to Ghetsis continue to lecture him about how people are only in the way of Pokémon's destiny to become perfect, and how they were to move fast in obtaining the Light and Dark stone so that Team Plasma's plans could commence. He couldn't help but remember the first day he met Stella, and her remark when he had told her about Pokémon becoming perfect:

"_The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?" Said N as he studied her._

_Stella just looked at him._

_ "I…yes? I mean, I think they are already perfect.."_

N played with his hat, his mind racing as he looked at Ghetsis. He was going to have to bring her to him eventually, and that scared him.

**That was kind of a long one wasn't it? Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review- and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

THE GREY

By: Texmex007

Ch. 5

**N: hey there, just a heads-up, I still don't own Pokémon, but I do own my OC Stella and all family that is affiliated with her. Btw the ringtone is actually from Pokémon: The 3****rd**** movie.**

**Enjoy!**

Stella found herself waking up to the extremely annoying ringtone to her Xtransceiver:

_Everybody needs to carve their mark, To stand alone in the victory circle, Stake their claim when the music starts Give it all, you got-_

She pushed the answer button and watched as a silver haired man appeared on the screen.

"Hello? Stella, is that you?" she heard his voice ring through the speaker, "Goodness, your hair! It's so unruly!"

She could feel a wave of annoyance make its way to her voice as he spoke.

"Steven, it's FOUR O'CLOCK in the MORNING. Calling at this hour is _unruly_."

The man, Steven, blushed, "Oh-whoops; in all my excitement, I forgot about the time zone difference that exist between Hoenn and Unova-"

Stella cut him off, "What excitement?"

"Well, if it's four o'clock there, then I can just wait and let you get your sleep-"

"You've already got me baited, might as well reel me in," said Stella as she stifled a yawn, "So what's the excitement all about?"

"Well," said Steven, his turquoise tinted eyes twinkling in excitement, _uh oh_ thought Stella, _I know that look_. "Remember the days when we traveled together, you helping me collect stones and what not?"

Stella nodded; it sure was fun living next door to the retired Hoenn Champion. She suddenly felt a painful urge to visit Mossdeep once again and see her parents.

"Well, how would you like to help me one more time? I've located a new stone that I've recently heard of. You won't have to leave Unova-I'll be coming to you" he smiled at the redhead, "so what do you say?"

Stella looked over at her Eevee, who was still asleep beside her, "Sure, I'd love that. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me in Icirrus City's Pokémon Center on Wednesday," said Steven, "That gives me two days to get there and such. Let's say, around eleven o'clock."

"Roger that" replied Stella as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and clicked the 'end' button.

The next day, she got up and slipped on her denim shorts, long sleeve orange and white striped t-shirt, and tied her white sneakers. She slung her shoulder sling backpack and walked out into the hot Driftveil City air and summoned her Braviary.

"Valor, could you please take me to Mistralton?" she whispered after looking around at the other trainers walking around. Valor nodded and Stella hopped on, Evanon in tow.

She walked to the huge gym, remembering the battle that she had won from Skyla, a grin crawling across her face.

"Hey Stella!" called out a fellow red head with a blue scrunchie in her hair, "It's good to see you!" she hugged Stella lightly before asking "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see my brother, Orion. Think you could get him for me?"

"Sure!" said Skyla with a giggle.

Stella found herself waiting for a long time-she checked her watch. It had been nearly fifteen minutes. A voice from behind her mad her jump.

"Hey"

She turned around and came face to face with N.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered as N wrapped her into a hug. Before he could reply, another voice rang through her ears.

"Who is this?" demanded a dirty blonde as he made his way to the two. Stella quickly let go of N, her ears burning.

"Hey Bro" she said, "How's it going?" N raised an eyebrow as he studied the boy. Stella quickly made introductions.

"N, this is Orion, my brother," she said, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder. A Flareon walked out from behind Orion's legs and started to groom Evanon, "and that's Blaze, his partner and my Evanon's older brother."

N shook Orion's hand, "and I'm N. it's good to finally meet Stella's older brother, however I'm aware that you are not the oldest."

Orion's hazel eyes narrowed as he studied N's blue ones, "No. I'm not. But I'm the closest to Stella. So what's your business with her?"

Stella's grey eyes hardened. "Oi, I'm right here! Orion, stop it." She punched his arm but he ignored it. He barely noticed when Skyla bounced up beside him, their shoulders touching. Orion's blush and Skyla's nonchalant response gave N just what he needed, a smile spread across his face. Skyla quickly excused herself to check on her grandfather.

"No, no that's quite alright," said N as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, earning himself a cold glare from Orion, "It seems," whispered N into Orion's ear, "that my business with your little sister is definitely more hands on than your business with your flight instructor."

"What did you say?!" exclaimed Orion, his fists clenching tightly as N stepped away.

"You're awfully protective of her" said N as he turned his back on him, a thoughtful smile on his lips, "I mean, she's almost eighteen-"

"And how old are you?" demanded Orion. N chuckled.

"eighteen. Old enough to be able to watch out for another person."

"You don't understand," said Orion darkly, his temper flaring, "You don't know how fragile she is."

N spun around and stared at Orion, his normal bright blue eyes now dark. "On the contrary, I do."

Orion looked to Stella now, a confused look on his face.

"I was attacked in Castelia City. N saved me" she said, picking up Evanon and squeezing him slightly, "Orion. He knows."

Orion stared at the green haired man who stood close to his little sister, his mind reeling.

"Orion" she whispered, "not this one. Please."

"Fine," breathed Orion, his head starting to pound, "okay," he shoved his finger in N's chest, his voice deep, "But if you hurt her, I swear to Arceus I will _hunt you down_."

Instead of smirking, N nodded. He understood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have flight lessons to attend to." Orion hugged Stella tightly before leaving the two alone.

"So why are you here?" asked Stella walking back towards the Pokémon Center with N in tow.

"I was on my way to the Celestial Tower to pay my respects for the Pokémon that have passed away," said N, "where are you going?"'

"I'm off to Icirrus City," replied Stella, "to meet up with an old friend of mine. But I would love to stop at the Celestial Tower."

"Oh? So that means we are both taking Route 7 then…" said N thoughtfully. He looked down at the redhead with a mischievous grin on his face, "How about we go to our destinations together?"

"Sure," she said, "but we need to get going if we are to reach both your destination and mine-I have a deadline to meet."

N smiled and held out his arm for her to take-which she did, "Then let's go."

"Scientist Colress," said a grunt, "Lord Ghetsis has instructed us to tell you to turn the machine on."

A young man in his late twenties typed away on a control panel, his glasses' glare blocking the view of his yellow eyes as he spoke,

"Yet, we still do not have N" he said, his blue bang bouncing as he looked up at a screen, "how interesting."

"Yes. Well, he _is _only collateral" said Ghetsis as he entered the room.

"Lord Ghetsis, Sir!" saluted the grunts. Ghetsis waved them off.

"We are entering Icirrus City now" said Ghetsis, "and we will be obtaining the Light Stone. We need to practice the ray one more time before we use it on Reshiram."

"Sir, yes sir." Answered Colress as he readied the machine and watched as the blue beam struck the city…

When the three arrived at the beginning of the route, they stared at the two possible methods of getting through- either they take the tall grass route or they brave the balance beams. N's eyes narrowed.

"Either way we do this, you might suffer from a surprise angina attack." He said as he carefully studied the field, "So it's up to you. I'm with you all the way."

Stella nodded and made her way towards the tall, thick grasses, "If all else fails, we can ask them not to attack us."

"Good point."

They made their way through the grasses, N leading Stella.

"I can't see _anything,_" she whined, "can you?"

"Somewhat," he said, turning back to look, and chuckled at her as she stood on her tiptoes.

"Here" he said, offering her his hand, "take my hand-that way you won't need to see. You'll be able to feel instead."

She took it gratefully. Pretty soon, the two found Celestial Tower. After a long flight up the stairs, they both took turns ringing the bell.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong…_

Stella closed her eyes as she imagined a sea of tranquility swamp her entire conscience. A small squeeze of her hand made her open her eyes.

"Shall we go?" asked N. She nodded.

After encountering multiple types of Pokémon, the two finally made it to Icirrus City, just in time to see all chaos break loose.

Both Stella and N covered their ears as they heard Pokémon rampaging throughout the city.

"What-what is this?!" yelled Stella over the loud cries. N just shook his head.

"My friends are in pain!" he replied, pulling her with him towards the city. They found it nearly deserted, with several Pokémon destroying buildings and attacking humans nearby. Stella couldn't help but notice the way their eyes glowed bright red. N noticed it too.

_"_What an unexpected surprise…" thought Colress as he watched his target enter into the city with a redheaded girl. With a push of a button he ordered an attack.

"_Stella, they're being taken over!"_ Barked Evanon as they watched a Scolipede turn to them and stare at Stella. It narrowed its eyes and rolled into a ball, directed strait towards her. Her heart started to pound dangerously as she watched it roll closer.

"Stella, That's Steam Roller-MOVE!" shouted N as he pushed her away from its path. The Scolipede rolled around to make another strike. The three started to make a run for it.

_"Stella…no running…"_ huffed Evanon. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder as they ran, "Do I have another choice?" she yelled as a Vanillish's Ice Beam landed closely to her on her right. Two grunts appeared out of the shadows as they rounded a corner.

"Give us N, and nobody will get hurt." Said one of the grunts.

"Hey look, an Eevee" said the other grunt. Stella's eyes narrowed darkly.

"Leave my Evanon of this" she said, her anger rising. N stepped in front of her, "What have you done to those Pokémon?" he demanded.

"We've only helped them reach their full potential," said a voice from above them. It was Colress, wiping his glasses clean on his lab coat, "You of all people should understand."

Stella stared at N. _King of Team Plasma._ "You're responsible for this!?" she exclaimed. N whirled around and looked at her, his eyes pleading, "No-Stella, I'm not responsible for this. I don't even know what's going on." She glared at him, "Please, believe me."

"Stella, huh? Nice name." said Colress, examining the redheaded runt, "You should believe him. He really is ignorant in all of this. He was never made aware of this beautiful machine-I see you already know what it does." Stella watched as an Ursaring produced a huge Focus Blast and released it at a nearby building. Colress continued, "N can be so stupid sometimes. For example, he actually thinks that Ghetsis cares about him" Stella watched N's eyes widen, "and that Ghetsis really cares about Pokémon Liberation-"

"What do you mean?!" asked N, "Of course he does! He never stops talking about it!"

Colress shook his head at the boy, "Sure. He cares about Pokémon liberation-but only about _two _Pokémon."

"Reshiram and Zekrom." Answered N. "Good boy," said Colress as he typed on the control panel, "speaking of Pokémon-"he looked at Stella, "that's an interesting Eevee you got there."

Stella's anger had just about reached its boiling point.

"_Don't even think about it!"_ she screamed, hugging Evanon closely to her body. The Eevee squirmed nervously in her grip.

"_Stella…"_ it whimpered, "_don't let them get me."_

"I won't" she said, not sure if she could believe herself, "Not if I can help it."

"Swoobat, use Psychic on Stella and the Eevee." ordered a female grunt, her blue eyes glistening cruelly. Stella could feel herself letting go of Evanon, tears springing up in her eyes, "NO!" she cried, a metal restraint closed around her. Evanon's body outlined in blue and it landed in a steel metal cage.

N ran towards the cage, but a metal restraint soon clamped around his body. "You won't get away with this!" he yelled, but Colress was already leaving with the grunts.

"It looks like we already are." Scoffed Colress. Stella glared with steel gray eyes as she watched the female grunt who took her Evanon wave mockingly.

"Where are they going?" demanded Stella, her eyes now on N, who was kneeling on the floor, his hat covering his eyes.

"There's only one place" he said, his voice sullen, "Dragonspiral Tower."

They were both silent for a while as they watched the rampaging Pokémon stop destroying things.

"We need to get out of these things." said N, looking around for a tool to use.

"STELLA?" called a voice from behind the two. They spun around to see a silver haired man run towards them. When he reached them, he gripped the restraint around Stella angrily,

"Stella, what happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute Steven, but we need to get out of these things first-my heart is going to collapse on me any minute now." Said Stella, her chest constricting.

Steven quickly pulled out a Pokéball;

"Aggron, come on out and pull apart these restraints!"

A large metallic Pokémon appeared from the beam of red light and immediantly set free Stella. The moment she was released, she fell to the ground, clutching her chest. As soon as N was free, he knelt down and held her close.

"She's not safe here" said Steven after he returned Aggron. N picked her up, "We have to find shelter where she can stabilize." N nodded and the two started running

"Just give me a minute" breathed Stella, her eyes squeezed shut. They continued running until they reached a cabin that hadn't been destroyed. After about thirty minutes, Stella was able to sit up by herself. N let out a deep breath.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever had to go through." He said as he gently hugged her.

"Steven, you saved us. Thank you." She said, looking up at the retired Champion, "But you're early."

Steven smiled at his young friend, "Yeah, well, that was sheer luck. I'm just glad you're ok." He turned to N, "And who's this? You never told me you have a boyfriend."

Stella's face lit up, "He's n-not my b-boyfriend."

"Yet" added N, a confident smile on his face. That only made her blush more.

"So where's Evanon?" he asked. Stella's face darkened.

"I know you know who Team Magma and Team Aqua are" she said, her fists clenching, "and Team Rocket, as well as Team Galactic. Well, there's another team that is dominating the Unova region: Team Plasma." She looked up from the ground into Steven's eyes, "They've got my Evanon."


End file.
